


Smash Bros. Lane

by dorthewriter



Category: Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-31 23:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20248168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorthewriter/pseuds/dorthewriter
Summary: A series of short stories about the fighters of the Smash Bros. Universe and other Nintendo characters.





	Smash Bros. Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Another story that I’ve been sitting on. The Smash series is huge now, so let’s write about it.
> 
> Follow my Twitter and Instagram @dortheartist where I draw a bunch of buff boys.

Once again, Mario had defeated Bowser as usual. Usually, it’s for kidnapping Peach, or plotting world domination, but this time it was in a match of Smash Bros. Bowser was left clapping on the sidelines while Mario posed for all his adoring fans. All the images of his past defeats bubbled up to the surface of his psyche. It was grinding his soul, but the King of the Koopas managed to hold it together. Until he got back to his castle.

“Hey, papa-“ Bowser Jr. stopped dead in his tracks when he saw his home in shambles. Tables were turned, pictures were shattered, and a small fire was even burning in the corner. Jr. followed the trail of destruction to Bowser’s large, metal bedroom door. He softly knocked. “Papa?” Jr. gently pushed the door open, metal squeaking quietly as he did so.

There Bowser was. Face down on his king-sized bed, blanket draped over his head. “Jr…” he groaned. “Please go away...Papa needs some alone time…”

Jr. tiptoed to the side of his father’s bed. He lifted the blanket from his father’s head, and looked into his father’s glassy red eye. “Papa, what’s the matter? I haven’t seen you tear up the castle like this since you left the Sprixie World.”

Bowser blew a puff of smoke at his son, then rolled over. “Jr...please just leave me alone...I’ll be fine, I just need some time to cool down.”

Jr. climbed into the bed with Bowser. “Papa, I can’t stand seeing you like this. It worries me.”

Bowser responded with a grumble of nonsense.

“Can you at least give me a hug?” Jr. asked with his best puppy face.

Bowser glanced over his shoulder at his son. Those watery eyes, teamed up with the quivering frown, were Bowser’s only true weakness. “Aw, c’mere.” Bowser embraced his son in a warm hug.

“That was a big hug,” Jr. said giggling. “Do you feel any better?”

“You know what? I kinda do! Thanks for the hug Jr.” Bowser ruffled his son’s tiny ponytail. “But I would appreciate some alone time. Maybe we should go out to eat tonight.”

Jr. slid out of his father’s bed. “Sounds good. See you then.”


End file.
